The Deadly Asteroid
|image =HB Goji ep 26 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Deadly Asteroid |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =26 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} The Deadly Asteroid is the twenty-sixth episode and the series finale of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up in the North Pole where Two Eskimos are seen on a Dog Sled when they notice a giant meteor descending from the Sky and landing nearby. 2 days later, the Calico Crew gets wind of the event and they also reveal that within that time period, an unusual phenomena involving blizzards and other harsh wintery weather had been happening all over the Earth in places where they shouldn't be, and as a result, causing the ocean's water level to drop dangerously. Believing the events might be connected, the Calico Crew head north to get some answers. On their way north, the Calico Crew immediately notices that all the sea life up north is stampeding away from their natural habitats and heading south. In addition, gigantic icebergs are forming and the Water level has dropped even further. Suddenly, the Icebergs in the surrounding area begins closing in on the Calico, threatening to crush it and the Crew, forcing Majors to call upon Godzilla for help. Godzilla arrives just in time to smash as many of the looming Icebergs in the area around the Calico as possible until the Crew is safe for the time being. With the Calico unable to sail through the North Pole due to the gigantic Icebergs, in fear of being crushed again, the Calico Crew go underwater in the Mini-Sub to get a closer look. Upon entering through a Grotto, the Crew find themselves in an opening inside of an Ice Cavern. Brock is then left behind to look after the Mini-Sub while the rest of the Calico Crew continue exploring. Unknown to the crew however, Brock is suddenly attacked by Two Humanoid Creatures that shoot Brock with a laser from their guns, freezing him in Ice. The Crew is then shocked to discover that the meteor in question is actually an Alien Spaceship, run by the same aliens who attacked Brock. As Majors and Quinn sneak inside the vessel to get a closer look, the Aliens on the ship are revealed to be denizens of the Planet "Frios," lead by their leader Cryos. The Frios Aliens then activate a Gigantic Magnet that is aboard their ship, in the hopes of attracting an unknown object from space, one that is stated by Cryos to be able to freeze the entire planet, thus allowing the Frios aliens to conquer it as their new home. While eavesdropping, Quinn states that the planet Frios is actually an Asteroid made of Ice that is as big as the Earth's Moon, and if it were to collide with Earth as Cryos wishes, it would completely obliterate the Earth. Majors and Quinn then try to escape from the ship, but are quickly caught by Cryos and his aliens, and they are both taken prisoner. Pete observes the event and after finding Brock frozen in Ice as well, he sends Godzooky to get Godzilla for help. To Pete and the rest of the Crew's Horror, Godzilla and Godzooky are both frozen by the Frios Aliens' weapons as well, leaving the situation looking grim. The Asteroid Frios then begins to penetrate into Earth's atmosphere, causing destruction on a cataclysmic level, causing the Ocean to dry up, Earthquakes to occur all over the planet, and even causing landmarks to be uprooted from Frios's gravitational pull only to be demolished shortly after. Getting an idea, Pete removes one of the glass windows on the Mini-Sub and uses the Sunlight to bounce off of the glass and hit Brock with the Sunlight's ray like a Magnifying Glass. Brock is freed from his ice coating and working together, Brock and Pete use the Mini-Sub's Hot Exhaust to free Godzilla from his Ice coating as well. Miraculously, the exhaust frees Godzilla, and the Monster King then frees Godzooky from his coating with his own flames. Meanwhile, Majors manages to free himself from his confinement and steals one of the Aliens' Guns, retooling it into a Heat Ray to be used against the Frios Aliens. Godzilla then learns of Majors and Quinn's imprisonment inside of the Spaceship, and the Monster King releases them with his Lasers. Despite the Calico Crew being reunited, The Asteroid is still on a Collision Course with Earth, threatening to destroy the Planet. Believing that the Magnetic Rays that's dragging the Asteroid to Earth can be reversed if Cryos's ship is turned upside down, the Calico Crew rallies the information to Godzilla. Despite some opposition from Cryos's Ice Men, Godzilla manages to shield himself from their weapons this time, and the Monster King manages to successfully flip Cryos's Spaceship upside down, causing the Asteroid to head back into Space due to the ship's magnetic rays unable to drag it to Earth anymore. With their plans foiled, Cryos and his Men immediately flee from the Earth, headed back to Frios to lick their wounds, knowing they couldn't beat Godzilla. With the Earth saved by Godzilla and the Asteroid averted, the Planet slowly turned back to normal. With the ocean restored back to normal and all its unnatural disasters averted as well, the Sea Life also returns back to their original home. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky Gallery Smiling HB Goji 3.png|Godzilla smiling for the final time Trivia *This is the second of two episodes in the Godzilla Power Hour series that does not feature any other monsters besides Godzilla and Godzooky. *This episode marks the third and final time in the Godzilla Power Hour series in which Godzilla does not fight against a monster. *This episode marks the second and final time in the Godzilla Power Hour series in which Godzilla smiles. Godzilla can be seen smiling when Cryos and the Frios Aliens flee from Earth once the Frios Asteroid is sent back into Space. This episode also features the ONLY time in the series where Godzilla "laughs," which coincidentally occurs shortly after he smiles. Poll Do you like The Deadly Asteroid? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour